


Lappy

by krakuchu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakuchu/pseuds/krakuchu
Summary: It's Happy X Lucy fanfiction.





	1. A Rough Start

  **X**  

Happy was strolling around town. He (yes, I'll say he is a boy)

He was really happy in the town of Magnolia. But then, he stumbled upon Lucy!

"Hey Happy!" Lucy said, "How are you doing?!"

"Just fine. Lucy you look like a potato today," Happy said. 

"H-hey--. You look better than usual!" Lucy said."And that's cause you are ugly, no way."

Happy sighed. "No no no no no noooo. You look like a potato."

"Awwwwww. But why aren't you with Natsu today?" Lucy asked. "Is Natsu dead?!"

"No he isn't. He decided to um, go on a um walk!"

"I wanted to see him!" Lucy yelled. "I wanted to ~~date~~ see him!"

"Oohhhhh! You want to date her?" Happy said.

"N-no," Lucy said. "I wanted to um, see him!"

"Ack! Lies!" Happy said.

"What's going on?" Natsu interrupted. "Why are you two talking?"

"Lucy wanted to see you!" Happy slowly said. 

"N-no I d-didn't," Lucy said, awkwardly. "W-why are you s-s-saying th-that?" Lucy then asked.

"Cause you seem like you have a crush on Natsu!"

"You do Lucy?! Awesome! We can start the relationship right away!" Natsu said.

"N-no, it's um Happy who I have a c-crush on!" Lucy stuttered.

"You do?!" Then Happy fainted.

* * *

 

"Why?!" Happy later woke up in Lucy's (well, more like Team Natsu's) house. "Why do y-you have a crush on me?"


	2. Spice Cabin 1 (VERY SHORT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Lucy go to a spice market for a mission to save the owner.

 "Here! We should go on a mission, only us two!" Lucy said. "It would certainly be a fun one!" SHe looked at the mission board. "Hmmm. This one should do!"

It was a mission that a spice market owner in the town was kidnapped.

"Isn't that more a mission... for Erza?"

"No it isn't! We can do it together!" Lucy said. "Plus, it'll be easy!"


End file.
